Quand deux musiques se rencontrent
by AkuriAtsuki-SariinaTsuki
Summary: Il était là, devant moi, sans savoir que le danger le guettait, car moi Hatake Kakashi, l'avait dans ma ligne de mire. Kaka/Iruka, Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1: Un nouveau départ

**Camp musical**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Kakashi tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Depuis tellement longtemps, il aspirait à sortir de ce trou à rat mais les examinateurs ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir car ils le considéraient toujours comme un dangereux criminel. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était frauder, faire du détournement de fond, voler une banque et faire exploser un palais de justice et il n'avait que 16 ans. Ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'a fait Deidara.

C'était aujourd'hui sa septième année au pénitencier du célèbre ancien commençant de la plus puissante armée jamais conçu, Orochimaru. Dans une heure à peine, il allait devoir passer devant ceux qui le gardaient ici afin de savoir s'il allait revoir sa liberté. Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de ce retrouver en plein milieu d'une société ou il s'ennuyait a mourir, il ne voulait pas non plus passer sa vie dans un tel endroit. Surtout qu'il n'a pas encore été sur la tombe de son père.

Plus le temps passait, plus Kakashi avait le trac, comme a chaque fois. Sur son visage impassible, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le fixe ou regard son visage. D'un coup, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Hatake!

-Quelque chose te dérange, Baki?

-Ouais! J'aimerais bien avoir ta cellule, mais comme tu vas rester encore un bon moment, je vais peut-être devoir y aller plus directement.

-Et par quel moyen penses-tu y arriver?

-Peut-être en versant ton sang dans le plat des prisonniers. Ca pourrait être marrant.

-Si seulement tu pouvais y arriver. Pour l'instant, rêver ne coute rien.

Kakashi lui lança un regard noir et Baki se retourna dans sa cellule en bougonnant. Celui qui avait l'idée saugrenu de parler ainsi a Kakashi le payais cher d'habitude, mais ces temps-ci, l'argenté tentais pour le mieux de ce tenir tranquille afin de sortir rapidement de la prison. Soudain, on l'interpela encore. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de Baki, Kakashi se retourna rapidement et cracha :

-Je t'avais dit de…

-Calme-toi Hatake! Je suis venu te chercher. C'est ton tour.

Kakashi suivit alors docilement le gardien de prison vers l'endroit ou tant de fois on n'avait rejeté sa candidature. Fébrilement, il entra dans la pièce ou l'attendais deux personnes ainsi que le directeur même, Orochimaru.

-Tu peur nous laisser Ibiki, nous allons nous occuper de lui.

-Bien.

Le gardien qui avait emmené Kakashi reparti pour le laisser enfin seul avec ceux qui était dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Hatake, veuillez vous asseoir.

Kakashi pris place devant eux sur une chaise miteuse. Orochimaru le regardait avant d'ajouter :

-Bon, avant de commencer, je vais te présenter mes vieux amis. Ils détermineront ton avenir.

-Car vous en êtes point capable Monsieur le grand Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lui lança un regard noir. Son voisin, par contre, affichait un sourire très satisfait.

Orochimaru marmonna un truc qui ressemblait a un : Je vais le tuer, que seul sa voisine entendit. Elle lui planta son coude entre les côtes, ce qui lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant.

-Cette dame vous fait de l'effet.

-Il serait bien le seul, quoi que dans mon cas…

Orochimaru et Tsunade se tournèrent vers Jiraya avec des éclaires dans les yeux. Kakashi réprima un sourire. Il sentait qu'il aimait déjà ce vieil homme.

-Bon venons en au fait, déclara le directeur, voici Jiraya et Tsunade. Ils ont une proposition à te faire.

-Bon, commença la femme, Ce que nous te proposons, c'est de devenir l'un de nos professeurs particuliers de notre camp de vacances musicales.

-QUOI! MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI A FAIRE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE? JE NE CONNAIS RIEN A LA MUSIQUE.

-Calmez-vous monsieur Hatake, je pense savoir que vous jouer du piano, rétorqua Tsunade.

Kakashi resta bouche bée, personne ne savait qu'il jouait du piano, puisqu'il avait arrêté a la mort de son père vers l'âge de 14 ans. Au même moment où il est devenu le petit délinquant qu'il est devenu. Il regarda la femme d'un œil critique tout en étant sur ses gardes.

-Qui vous l'a dit?

-Je le sais car c'était mon fiancé Dan qui vous donnait vos cours avant qu'il meurt assassiner par la même main que celui qui abattu votre père.

Cette révélation lui causait un choc qu'il lassait paraitre que quelques seconde avant de remettre un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage. Cette dame, qui plus est, semblait le connaitre. Des souvenir refirent surface dans sans tête sans qu'il ne le veuille. Tsunade repris la parole;

-Écoute, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de diriger les élèves car ceux qui viendront au camp savent déjà jouer. Il manque d'expérience et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de solide. Tous les autres ont échoué.

-Et si je refuse?

La voix de Kakashi était faible mais pleine d'assurance. Pourquoi accepterait-il après tout? Cette fois, ce fut le dénommé Jiraya qui lui répondit.

-Si tu veux souhaiter sortir d'ici un jour, c'est le chemin qu'il faut prendre. On te donne comme une deuxième chance. Sinon, tu purgeras ta peine encore pour des années et lorsque tu sortiras, tu pourras à peine marcher tant les années passé ici seront longes.

Voila un argument sans détour. Alors, s'il acceptait, il était enfin libre, s'il refusait il passerait le reste de sa vie en cellule. Il souffla doucement. Qu'avait-il à perdre. Une fois dehors, il recommencerait a faire des conneries et il finirait par se retrouver ici d'une manière au d'une autre. Seulement, la perspective de revoir le ciel libre et respirer l'air frais changea sa décision.

-Si j'accepte, combien de temps je serai libre?

-Si tout ce passe bien, il se pourrait que tu le sois pour toujours. Enfin, si tu te tiens bien. Il n'en tient qu'a toi, répondit Tsunade.

-Bien, j'accepte.

-Bien, et que je ne revois plus ta carcasse dans ma prison, rétorqua Orochimaru.

-Au plaisir de ne plus revoir votre sale tronche, vieux serpent sénile.

Orochimaru tiqua à cette phrase mais n'en rajouta pas.

-Bon, toutes tes affaires sont prêtes et déjà dans la voitures qui nous attends en bas. Tes fonction commences des aujourd'hui. On prend le chemin de l'embarcation des jeunes.

-Quoi! Déjà!

Kakashi pensait qu'il aurait eu le temps de ce faire à cette idée, mais a ce qu'il voyait, bien qu'il aille pouvoir sortir de prison, il n'était toujours pas libre de ses mouvements. Silencieusement, il suivit ses nouveaux patrons et l'amena dans une belle voiture. Une fois assit a l'Intérieur, Tsunade lui tendit une jolie boite rose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a des cette boite, ce n'est pas mortelle j'espère.

-Arête de brailler, c'est seulement ton nouveau costume.

Kakashi souleva le couvercle et vit, avec horreur, une chose rose non identifier. Il la prit entre ses doigts pour y découvrir un très grand déshabillé à dentelle. Tsunade vira rouge avant de le reprendre violement.

-Oups! je me suis trompé de boite.

-Pourtant, je suis sure qu'il serait bien avec, dit Jiraya avec un sourire en coin.

Tsunade lui remit la bonne boite, rose aussi, et il y découvrit un complet cravate a l'intérieur.

-Change-toi!

-Maintenant?, demanda Kakashi.

-Oui.

-Mais…

-Ne te dérange pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre tu sais.

-Ah oui! Qui sa?

-Jiraya, ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

Alors Kakashi entreprit donc de se déshabiller afin d'enfiler le plus vite possible, sous les regards impatients de Tsunade et Jiraya.

-Je te trouve très élégant, sortit Tsunade.

-Enfin tu n'as plus l'air d'un prisonnier. Néanmoins, je t'aurais trouvé mieux avec le déshabiller.

-Sans commentaires.

Le voyage sembla long et Tsunade lui décrivit toutes les tâches qu'il aura à faire durant son séjour au camp. Il apprit donc de ce fait que le camp est divisé en deux parties. La première partie était ceux qui ne faisaient que des spectacles et des prestations privées. C'était aussi les plus riches du camp. La deuxième partie était ceux qui faisaient que des parades et des spectacles publics et ils faisaient partie de la classe moyenne.

-Iruka s'occupera de la deuxième partie et toi, de la première. Bon, nous voila déjà arriver. Les jeunes vous attendent dans la limousine.

-Tous les jeunes prennent la limousine?

-Bien sur que non, seulement les plus riches, les autres embarquent dans l'autobus que vous voyez là.

Kakashi sortis de la voiture et, sans ce préoccuper du reste, se dirigea vers la limousine, dont la porte étaient encore ouverte. Soudain, il entendit un cri strident et il se retourna vers l'autobus, d'où venait le cri.

-IRUKA!

A ce moment, Kakashi eu la plus belle vision de toute sa vie. De dos, il voyait ce qui lui semblait être une femme avec de beaux cheveux brun lâché aux épaules, une silhouette fine avec des belles fesses. C'était comme si un ange lui était apparu. Autour de cette personne brillait un halo blanc, comme si elle lui était destinée. Même après qu'elle soit entré dans l'autobus, Kakashi resta planté la lorsqu'il entendit :

-Bon, vous monté ou quoi?

Kakashi se retourna vers lui. De cheveux sombres retenu par un élastique, des yeux cerné le regarda de haute en bas. Sa peau était si pale que Kakashi se demandait s'il n'était pas malade. Il fini par entré dans la limousine et y découvrit 10 jeunes tous distingué les uns des autres.

Le nouveau professeur prit connaissance de ses élèves, et une discussion c'était déjà installer. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il posa la question qui le tenaillait depuis le départ.

-Connaissez-vous bien l'autre professeur de ce camp.

Ce fut Sasuke qui lui répondit d'un ton neutre. Étrangement, il ressemblait à Itachi, le garçon qui lui a parlé avant qu'il ne monte dans la limousine.

-Un peu, pourquoi?

-Je veux tout simplement mieux connaitre ma collègue de travail.

En fait, Kakashi espérait savoir si cette jolie jeune femme était célibataire. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que toutes les personnes de la limousine se mettent à rire. Kakashi se posait plein de question. Avait-il gaffé?

Au bout d'un moment de rires, ce fut une jeune fille prénommé Sakura qui lui répondit de ton moqueur, presque cynique :

-Ce n'est pas une femme, mais bien un homme. Iruka est professeur de musique de la classe moyenne depuis deux ans et je peux vous dire que c'est la perle du camp. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne reçoive une lettre d'amour ou une demande en mariage.

D'un coup, Kakashi se sentit terriblement idiot… et jaloux.


	2. Chapter 2:Définitivement

**Définitivement…**

-Iruka!

Je me retournai brusquement et regarda Naruto me saluer de la fenêtre.

-Je t'ai gardé une place juste à côté de moi.

-C'est très gentil de ta part Naruto.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois que tout était en ordres avant de monter dans le bus. Le voyage n'avait pas encore commencé que le bruit des conversations et des rires se répercutaient dans tout l'autobus, et avec Naruto assit à côté de moi, aucune chance pour moi de mettre mes bouchons et lire un peu avant d'arriver. Celui-là était très enclin à la conversation.

Une fois assit sur le bord de la fenêtre bien sûr, Naruto me regardait avec un grand sourire. Un sourire que lui seul était capable de faire. Un sourire qui voulait automatiquement dire quelque chose.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il Naruto?

Il se mit à rire nerveusement tout en ce grattant l'arrière de sa tête. C'était mauvais signe.

-Ben, je me demandais juste si vous aviez quelques trucs à manger. J'ai épuisé mon stock de ramen hier et je n'ai rien mangé ce matin.

Je soufflais tout en regardant Naruto me faire de beaux yeux. Comment ce garçon aussi gentil et naïf avait-il pu en arriver la. L'autobus se mit en marche pendant que je sortis pour Naruto une barre de céréale. Les ramens n'étaient pas tout. Il fit la grimace, cependant, il la mangea sans rouspéter.

Soudainement, une explosion se fit entendre à l'arrière du bus. Sans même lever le regard sur le coupable, je lançai:

-Deidara, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de laisser tes explosifs à la maison l'an dernier?

-Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres dans l'ignorance. Mes œuvres explosives sont un art que tout le monde devrais apprécier.

-Deidara a raison, Iruka sensé, il faut toujours montrer son talent. C'est ca, le véritable pouvoir de la jeunesse, fit Lee avec la pose du mec cool.

Je me suis souvent dit que ces jeunes n'écoutaient jamais ce que je leur disais. Ils en faisaient toujours à leur tête. Il y a deux ans maintenant que je leur enseigne la musique. Ils ont toujours fait preuves de détermination en musique, mais pas pour la discipline. Je crois que leurs imposer des règles serait une erreur pour celui qui tenterais de les leurs faire suivre.

Ca ne faisait qu'une heure que l'autobus roulait dans les petits chemins afin de nous évité la grande autoroute. L'atmosphère était toujours à la fête, Naruto était en grande conversation avec Kiba, Lee et Deidara sur la magie des explosions. Shikamaru dormais paisiblement, une bulle au nez, juste en avant de moi. J'aimerais bien savoir comment il fait. Ino et Tenten parlais des garçons tandis que Shino et Matsuri parlais bestiole, avec, en bruit de fond, Choji qui mastiquait ses chips.

Alors que tout semblait normal, l'autobus se mit a tiré vers la droite et un bruit vint à nos oreilles. Le chauffeur stoppa l'autobus et je pus me rendre jusqu'à lui, bousculant la tête de Shikamaru au passage, le réveillant juste un peu.

- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur le chauffeur?

-Je crois qu'il y a eu une crevaison. Je vais aller arranger sa.

-Bien, je vais informer les jeunes.

Je n'eus que le temps de me retourner que je me trouvai face à face avec Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Iruka?

-Rien de grave. Seulement une crevaison.

-Une crevaison, tonna Kiba, Mais alors, si on est coincé ici, sa voudrais dire que nous allons arriver après les gosses de riches.

Ah, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient en guerre constante avec l'autre groupe. Et moi qui croyait que tout sa allait changer. J'essayer de changer les idées du groupe pendant que le chauffeur changeais la roue. La porte rester ouverte laissait entré une brise d'aire frais. C'était le silence total, pour une fois, jusqu'a ce qu'un jappement nous fasse sursauter. Dans l'aller ce tenait un petite chien blanc.

Je regardais le chien immobile. Doucement, je m'approchai, mais Kiba fut plus rapide que moi. Le petit chien se mit à courir et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Mais qu'il est A-DO-RA-BLE ce petit chien. Aller, je d'adopte. A partir de maintenant, tu seras Akamaru, mon fidele compagnon.

Je regardai hagard ce spectacle sortir de l'ordinaire. Naruto me sortit de mes penser en ajoutant:

-C'est pas juste, si Kiba peut avoir un chien, moi je veux un renard!

-Pas question Naruto.

-Je veux un renard!

-Moi, je veux bien un petit oiseau, rétorqua Deidara.

Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un groupe pareil.

-Et moi, un oreiller, sommeilla Shikamaru.

Je vis Ino lui n lancer un oreiller dans la figure.

-Merci Fille galère.

-Je veux mon renard.

-Et moi mon oiseau.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter.

-MAIS VOUS ALLER ARRETER OUI. L'AUTOBUS EST RÉPARER… maintenant… QUE TOUT LE MONDE RETORUNE A LEUR PLACE IMMÉDIATEMENT .

Tout le monde regardait, méduser, le chauffeur de bus, une veine sur le front, remettant ses lunettes devant le nez.

-Oui, Monsieur Kabuto.

Le reste du voyage se passa sous silence, seulement rompit pas les doux ronflements de Shikamaru. Je pouvais apercevoir Kiba jouer avec son nouveau, et je fis un petit sourire en voyant Naruto et Deidara, l'un contre l'autre, ruminant, les bras croisé.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis les grandes portes du camp s'ouvrir. Je m'étonnai de voir aussi que la limousine passe devant nous pour entrée dans le camp. Je me surpris à penser que c'est gosses de riches n'avaient aucunes manières.

Nous finîmes par arriver et descendre du bus. L'air frais des arbres et de la nature me fit le plus quand bien. J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux, j'eux à peine le temps de finir de placer mon élastique que j'entendis les filles crier :

-QU'IL EST TROP BEAU!

Je me retourner pour voir qui leurs faisait tant d'effet et ce que je vis me laissa pantois. Un homme, que dis-je?, un dieu était sorti de la limousine et me regardais fixement. Éventuellement, je ne pouvais empêcher le sang d'affluer dans mes joues alors je me retournai afin qu'il ne me voit pas rougir.

Naruto arriva derrière moi, me donna ma valise et dit :

-On se voit au repas.

Il parti, Deidara le suivant de près.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont c'est deux la?

-Longue histoire, Itachi.

Itachi était le seul étudiant qui ne ce sentais pas supérieur aux autres. Peut-être était-ce fait qu'il était plus vieux, qu'ils avait passé l'âge des chamailleries.

-Au faite, vous avez fait pousser vos cheveux.

Dire qu'avant, ils étaient si court.

-J'avais envie d'essayer autre chose. Tu aimes?

-Bien, notre nouveau professeur adore. Mais de dos, il vous a pris pour une femme.

-QUOI!

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste après les hypocrites, ce sont ceux qui ne sont pas capable de faire la différence entre un homme et une femme. Je vais lui montré que je suis un homme, moi.

Je vis Itachi arborer un sourire en voyant sans doute mes yeux plein de flammes. Itachi n'aimais peut-être pas se chamailler, mais il adorait la bisbille. J'avançai, décidé, et alla voir ce nouveau professeur afin d'aller lui laver les yeux. Il était de dos, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il savait déjà que j'arrivais. Il se retourna et je retins mon souffle.

-Euh…

-Bonjour, on ne c'est pas encore présenter, je crois. Je suis Hatake Kakashi, et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Euh… je... Vous… moi aussi.

J'Ai l'ai ridicule. Je ne suis pas fait pour jouer les méchants. Il faut que je parte. J'aurais du demander des conseilles a Naruto avant. J'allai repartir lorsque Kakashi me dit.

-Avant de partir, pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de savoir votre nom?

-Oui… Umino. Iruka Umino.

-Vous aviez l'air déterminé quand vous êtes arrivé. Je crois que vous êtes venu pour me dire quelque chose, non?

Oui, que je vous déteste car vous m'avez pris pour une fille.

-Oui, Bienvenu au camp.

Définitivement, je ne suis qu'un trouillard.

-Merci. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Son regard ce dirigea bien plus bas que mon regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose la. Je ne peux pas fermier les yeux. Aller, donner moi du courage.

-Kakashi-san!

-Oui.

Son ton de voix est bizarre. Un genre de petite voix mielleuse. Je n'aimais pas sa.

-Je dois vous dire que…

Je dois chercher les bons mots.

-Je ne suis pas une femme.

Je vis Kakashi me regarder drôlement. C'a y est, il doit me prendre pour un fou. Mais au lieu de cela, il fit juste.

-Mah, je crois que quelqu'un à cafter. Mais en tout cas, c'est bien essayer, Iruka-san.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je crois sincèrement que vous être une femme.

- Quoi, non mais ce n'est pas vrai.

-Prouver-le.

Je n'aime pas ce type.

-Mais comment. Je ne vais tout de même pas baisser mon pantalon tant que vous y êtes.

-Mais oui, j'apprécierais.

-Vous rigoler? Tout de même pas.

-Aller Iruka-sensei, un peu de nerf. Je suis sur que vous prouver le faire, s'écria Kiba.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis tout les jeunes, à l'exception de Naruto et Deidara qui boudaient encore. Que c'est humiliant. Tous me regardaient, je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Je mis doucement mes mains sur la base de mon pantalon. Kakashi qui avait ce regard. Je devais lui montre a quel point je suis fort et… Merde.

Je baissai mon pantalon en oubliant que j'avais mis a la volé mon maillot fétiche trop grand, un calçons bleu avec des petits dauphins tout mignon.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce vous faites? Quand est-ce qu'on mange, j'ai… IRUKA-SENSEI!

Manquais plus que ca. Naruto et Deidara qui ont fini de bouder. Je me sentais encore plus ridicule.

-Hé Naruto, J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui n'a encore plus rien que toi dans le pantalon! S'écria Sai a Naruto.

Je vis Naruto viré au rouge et crier.

-C'EST MEME PAS VRAI!

- Laisse-les, Naruto, consola Deidara. Viens, on va aller se faire des ramen.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'ils étaient déjà partis, à la course je précise.

-Bon, tout le monde a vus.

-Oui! Nous avons tous vus que vous étiez une femme, rayonna Kakashi.

Définitivement, je n'aime pas ce type, même s'il est canon. Je remontai mon pantalon rapidement.

-Je laisse tomber. Bon, allons rejoindre nos deux estomacs sur pattes, dans l'espérance qu'ils nos ont laissé quelques ramens.

-Vous rêver, MA-DAME!, lâcha Ino.

Définitivement, je sentais que cet été serait long. Et il n'avait même pas encore commencé. Et Kakashi qui me regardait avec un air victorieux. J'allais le lui faire ravaler. Tien, et si je demandais a Deidara de le faire exploser!


	3. Chapter 3:J'ai faim! Ou suisje?

Chapitre 3

J'ai faim!… Ou suis-je?

J'écartais un peu la longue mèche blonde qui me cachait l'œil pour regarder Naruto. Je me disais, sans doute parce qu'il me ressemble beaucoup, qu'on pourrait presque être comme des frères. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé. Sans lui, je serai sans doute en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais toujours été mis de coté, personne ne voulais jouer avec moi car ils me trouvaient trop bizarre. Pourtant, j'étais comme les autres, avant. J'ai hais ce monde. Tout ce que j'aimais, c'était les explosions et un petit oiseau que j'avais sauvé de la mort et qui avait continué à me porter compagnie.

Un jour, j'ai rencontré une bande de jeunes et ils m'ont demandé de faire parti de leur gang. N'ayant aucuns amis, je dis oui sans penser aux conséquences, mais dans mon état, plus rien avait de l'importance.

Un jour, une de nos cavales a mal tourné, et je dus recourir a mon arme. J'ai tué un homme pour la première fois de ma vie. Après cela, je devin encore plus noir. Mon petit oiseau me suivait toujours. Il apportait les missives au QG. Il m'a même défendu une fois.

Un jour, un membre de mon équipe, il s'appelait Tobi, était amoureux de moi, mais je lui refusais ses avances. Pour se venger, il a tué mon petit oiseau. Ce soir la, j'ai tué mon deuxième homme.

Mon équipe ne me la pas pardonner. Tobi était le chef de la bande. J'ai fuis aussi loin que je le pouvais. Je me suis ramassé dans un petit village, près de Konoha. Là-bas, je me suis encore retrouver dans un gang, mais encore plus dangereux que dans le précédent. Tous prenaient drogue et autres substances. Moi, je refusais. Je haïssais le monde, mais je n'en faisais pas partie. Moi, j'étais un être appart. Je suis un artiste. Je valais mieux que c'est énergumènes sans âme.

Un jour, on m'a demandé de tuer le petit Konohamaru, le petit fils du maire. Apparemment, le maire aurait fait quelques chose qui a déplus au chef, alors celui-ci à décider de le punir en tuant le petit. Comme j'avais déjà tué, on m'a demandé de faire leur sale besogne. Mais ca ne me faisait plus rien. Une personne de plus, qu'est-ce que ca change.

Je l'ai attendu après ses cours. Je l'ai suivit et je l'ai entrainé dans une ruelle sombre ou je l'ai un peu tabassé. Par la suite, j'ai sortit mon arme malgré son visage larmoyant. Il me suppliait et moi, je faisais la sourde d'oreille. J'allais tirer lorsque quelqu'un m'a sauté dessus. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. On s'est battu pendant un moment, ensuite. Il a crié :

-Konohamaru, sauve-toi.

Le petit ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il pris ses jambes à son cou et pris la fuite. Je voulu le rattraper, mais l'autre me retint de justesse et réussit à me mettre hors combat. Je ne savais toujours pas qui c'était. J'étais très frustré. Jamais de ma vie on avait réussit à me battre. Puis, il se mit à me parler :

-Qui es-tu?

Pourquoi lui répondrai-je? Mais pour qui il se prenait celui la? Un flic?

-Tu sais que je peux te dénoncer. J'ai toutes les preuves contre toi et Konohamaru. Tu ne devrais pas me contrarier, tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Toi non plus. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Oui, je sais. Tu es un jeune qui a besoin d'aide.

-Hun, foutaise. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-c'est ce qu'on disait, nous aussi.

-Nous?

-Les orphelins.

Les orphelins. Comme moi. Soudain, je le sentis moins lourd, il se dégagea de moi, alors j'en profitais pour le frapper. Mais une fois que je vis son visage, quelqu'un chose me fit m'arrêter dans mon élan. Ce qui m'a surtout frapper, ce sont ses yeux. Ils étaient comme moi, si triste.

Il me sourit tristement. J'étais comme perdu. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ca auparavant. Comme une sorte d'attirance naturelle. Il émanait de ce jeune homme une assurance et je me sentais déjà comme une autre personne alors que je ne savais même pas son nom.

Je pris peur, et comme au ralenti, juste avant que je prenne la fuite, j'entendis, comme dans un murmure :

-Je m'appelle Naruto.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que je le revis. La police me recherchait car, finalement, le petit avait porté plainte. On me connaissait partout grâce à mes petites explosions. Alors que je courrais pour fuis les policiers, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et me força en entré dans une petite maison. Il faisait si noir qu'il me prit plusieurs minutes avant de reconnaitre ce garçon, Naruto.

Il me dit simplement :

-Tu as deux choix, soit tu ressors dehors et tu te fais prendre par la police, soit tu me donne ton nom et je t'aide à t'en sortir.

J'avais trop la flemme pour continuer à courir, alors je suis resté.

De retour au présent, mon ami Naruto marchant a mes coté, je ne me suis jamais séparé de lui.

Je savais que les autres allaient nous suivre dans un moment. Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle ou nous allons pendre tout nos repas. La grande salle était divisée en deux. Il y avait des longues tables en bois pour les élèves du premier groupe, dont Naruto et moi faisons partis. Je voyais quelques élèves déjà arriver au camp par leurs propre moyen en train de manger des ramens servit.

L'autre table était en bois massif vernis, et elle se situait juste devant la grande fenêtre dans laquelle on voyait tout le camp en entier. La table était sur un palier, il fallait donc monter quelques marches avant d'y accéder. Une façon de nous montrer qu'il son supérieur a nous. Sur la table, il y avait différent repas comme du riz, du poisson, etc... Tout pour nous faire baver d'envie, quoi. Nous, la première classe, nous allons nous contenter de ramens.

J'allais m'asseoir lorsque j'entendis…euh… Choji, je crois…

-J'ai faim.

Il sauta sur la dernière table restante et, ce qui devait arriver, arrive. La vieille table ne tint pas le coup, elle se brisa, tout son contenue se renversa. Nous, toute la classe 1, regardait nos ramens nourrir le sol. Naruto se jeta sur le tueur de ramens.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS? QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA MANGER MAINTENANT? TU N'ES QU'UN…

Je pris Naruto par le bras et lui dit, tout naturellement du monde.

-Je sais ou il y a de la nourriture.

Il y avait bien plus d'élèves de première classe que de la deuxième. Les riches fans de camp musical, ca ne cour pas les rues. La seul qui était libre et près a accueillir 10 élèves complètement affamées.

Je me dirigeai, Naruto a ma suite, vers la table des gosses de riches. Ceux-ci me voyant venir, me lança tous un regard noirs, sauf un, et je leur répondis avec un resplendissant sourire. Naruto comprit ou je voulais en venir, leur fit même quelques tatas (NDAS : Des saluts de la main).

Je me trouvai une place entre Sasuke et Itachi, tandis que Naruto pris une chaise, prit Sasuke et le mit dessus, afin d'être bien assit à coté de moi.

-Hé, t'es pas gêné!

-Quoi. Moi?

-Ouais.

Sasuke lui jeta un terrible regard noir, que Naruto ignora royalement. Il lui fit plutôt un sourire naïf, comme il m'e fait toujours lorsqu'il va faire un mauvais coup.

-En tout cas, ton assiette a l'aire délicieuse. Tiens, il ne reste plus de ce truc, je peux le prendre.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il prit l'assiette de Sasuke, qui était déjà devant lui, et commença à manger sous l'œil indigné de Sasuke.

Pour ma part, je n'eus même pas a rien faire qu'un beau jeune homme roux me tendis une assiette pleine.

Je me retournai pour le voir et je fus coupé par sa beauté. Il était presque aussi beau qu'Itachi. Il me donna l'assiette et se présenta.

-Bonjours, je suis Sasori, un des professeurs du camp.

-Je…Suis Deidara.

-Je crois que Deidara c'est trouve un petit copain.

J'entendis Itachi s'étouffer avec de l'eau aux paroles de Kiba qui venait de nous rejoindre avec la troupe. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Je rougis un peu tandis que Sasori me souriait gentiment. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Puis, il me fit savoir qu'il devait retourner à sa table pour surveiller les nouveaux, mais qu'il aimerait bien qu'on se revoit.

Soudain, Kankuro se leva.

-Kakashi-sensei, ils ne vont tout de même pas manger avec nous. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

Je vis Kakashi s'approcher, monter les escaler et dit, tout simplement :

-Je crois que ca va vous faire du bien que vous côtoyer d'autres personne.

-Je trouve en effet que c'est une bonne idée, dit Iruka. C'est une belle initiative. Profitez-en pour apprendre à mieux vous connaitre.

Moi, je souriais tout en mangeant mes… mon... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je mangeais, Par contre, tous mangeais a sa faim. Même Naruto avait l'aire d'aimer. Je ris un peu lorsque je vis Sasuke tenter en vain de reprendre son assiette.

Puis, sans le vouloir forcément, j'aperçu du coin de l'œil, un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bizarrement blancs tenter d'éloigner une jeune fille qui lui ressemblais de Kiba qui voulais simplement lui présenter son chien qui léchait la joue de la jeune fille.

Au loin, Ino tentant de parler a Sakura, mais celle-ci semblais rien ne vouloir en faire. Le seul qui, pour moi, avait l'air sociable, était Itachi. Je me retournai donc vers lui.

-Dit, Tachi?

-Hm! C'est quoi ce surnom.

-Tu n'aime pas?

-Non.

Bon, je n'ai rien dit. Il n'est pas sociable lui non plus. Il ne me reste plus qu'une option.

-Hey, Naru!

-Ouais, Dei?

-T'a envie de faire quoi après le repas?

-Hum… ET SI ON FAISAIT UNE PROMENADE DANS LE BOIS!

-Ne crie pas idiot!, dit gentiment Sakura.

-Toi, grand front, ne parle pas comme sa a mon ami ou tu va le regretter.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, sale truie.

Je sentais la bagarre venir, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir qu'on entendit tous.

-Allez, va pour une promenade dans le bois. Que tout les élèves ailles IMÉDIATEMENT se préparer, nous partons dans 10 minutes.

Iruka était mon idole.

Tous ceux de la première classe, moi y compris lui répondirent d'une même voix :

-Oui, MADAME!

Je vis Iruka soupirer et secouer de la tête puis partir, Kakashi le suivant de TRES près.

Une fois préparé, nous attendîmes les professeurs qui ne tardèrent à arriver. La consigne était de nous mettre en groupe de 4 personnes. Évidemment, j'étais avec Naruto avec, comme autres compagnon, Sasuke et Itachi. Nous suivîmes Iruka-chan.

-Dites madame, ou on va exactement.

-Naruto, je suis un homme.

-Si vous le dites madame, mais vous n'avez pas répondu a ma question.

-On va dans le bois, ca te convient comme réponse.

-Ouais. Pour mettre de l'ambiance, t'est avec moi Deidara?

Chanter faisait passer le temps. ET notre chanson préférée…

-JE L'AI CONNU LA LA, EN DANSANT LE YA YA, HEN HEN!

-J'LUI AI DIT MON P'TIT CHAT, VIENS DANSER AVEC MOI, HEN HEN!

Une demi-heure plus tard…

-NON MAIS VOS GUEULES!, tonna Sasuke, On est dans un bois, pas au Karaoké.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Promenons nous dans les bois…

-SA SUFFIT CHANTE ENCORE ET JE TE JURE QUE…, Menaça Sasuke.

-QUE QUOI? Demanda Naruto dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Mais oui est passé Iruka-chan? Répondis-je.

Trois paires de regards se dirigèrent vers moi. Mais étais-je seul à avoir vu Iruka-chan prendre une autre direction il y a quelques minutes de cela. Peut-être que j'aurais du le leurs faire savoir?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, répondit Naruto, qui se calma aussitôt.

-Ca y est, on est perdu!

- Calme-toi, petit frère, on a qu'à faire demi-tour et on rentrera au campement.

-Mais ou on est exactement?, demanda Sasuke.

-Dans les bois, répondis-je.

-Idiot, ca je le savais. Mais ou exactement.

-Moi je sais, fit fièrement Naruto. On est exactement… entre ces deux gros arbres et derrière cet arbre, il y a cinq loups qui veulent nous manger.

-QUOI! Et tu nous dis sa maintenant, paniqua Sasuke.

-Tss, les gosses de riches. On voit toute suite qu'ils n'ont pas vécue dans la rue, dis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors, demande calmement Itachi, même si je sentais dans sa voix un peu de reproche.

-C'est simple, fit Naruto, on court.

Nous nous mirent tous à courir, et il était temps car les loups aussi on décider de nous poursuivre. Moi, je trouvais quand même ca drôle car, combien de fois Naruto et moi nous nous sommes fait poursuivre par des chiens errants. J'entendis un son étouffer par derrière. Naruto venait de tombé. J'étais trop loin mais je décidai de faire demi-tour quand même. Itachi me pris le bras et me força à continuer mon chemin. Je voulais me dégager, mais sa poigne était trop forte. Je voulu me retourner pour voir Naruto, mais il n'y était plus. Tant mieux s'il avait réussit à se lever. Soudain, Itachi changea brusquement de direction. Je ne portais presque plus attention a rien. Je m'inquiétais pour Naruto.

Itachi m'emmena dans une grotte et me lâcha dans le font. Une personne entra à sa suite et Itachi prit le gros rocher qui trainait au milieu pour le mettre devant le trou de la grotte.

Je voullu l'en empêcher mais Naruto me sauta dessus.

-Deidara, tu ne devineras jamais ce que l'Uchiwa a fait pour moi. Alors que J'étais tombé et que le loup allait m'attraper, Sasuke à frapper le méchant loup avec son pied et il m'a monté sur son dos et il m'a trainé jusqu'Ici.

-Étonnant venant de ta part Sasuke, mais merci quand même.

-Pas de quoi.

Je rêve ou, malgré la noirceur, je cru voir Sasuke rougir. Les loups restèrent un moment devant la grotte. Puis, partirent la nuit tombée. Soudain, un piaillement se fit entendre. Je reconnu ce son immédiatement et je trouvais l'oiseau rapidement.

Il était encore jeune, sa maman avait du l'abandonner. Triste de son sort, je décidais aussitôt de l'adopter. j'ai enfin mon petit oiseau.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste, fit Naruto, je veux un renard!

-Usuratonkachi!

-Teme!

***POV IRUKA*** QUELQUE PART DANS LA FORET***

-Bon, je crois que nous allons rentrer. Vous avez été très calme…

Trop calme. Je me retournai et…

-MAIS OU SONT-IL?...

Je tournai mon regard dans toutes les directions et sur la carte… que je tenais a l'envers.

-Je crois que je me suis perdu… AU SECOURS!


	4. Chapter 4: Changement d'air partie 1

**Changement d'air, changement de personnalité!**

J'étais assis sur la seule roche de la caverne et je ruminais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour me faire subir ca. Moi qui ne voulais même pas retourner dans cette stupide colonie. Je n'y suis allé que pour faire plaisir à ma très chère mère, la seule qui mérite toute ma considération dans ce bas monde.

Bordel, si j'avais su ce qui allait ce passé, je ne me serais pas lever de mon lit moi ce matin. Déjà que le fait qu'a cause de Choji, nous avons dut partage NOTRE table et NOS repas avec leur bande de mal élever. Non, mais pour qui ils se prennent tous.

Et puis, la super idée d'aller se promener dans le bois par équipe. Une vraie catastrophe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon frère puis être aussi idiot que ces deux blonds. A croire qu'ils l'ont totalement contaminé. Je le reconnais à peine. Mais que vais-je faire de lui à présent.

Ensuite, après la désastreuse chanson de Naruto, nous nous sommes perdus. En plus de sa, nous avons perdu notre professeur, ensuite nous avons été poursuivit par des loups, et pour finir, nous avons atterries dans cette sombre et lugubre grotte qui sent mauvais. Comme le dirait probablement Shikamaru dans ma situation : Non mais quelle Galère!

Je voyais Deidara qui essayer de communiquer avec son oiseau, Itachi regarder l'entré de la grotte nerveusement et Naruto… rester silencieux. Tiens, celui-là n'est pas dans son était normal. Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui?... Nah. Qu'il se débrouille. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire… si!

Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je ne vit pas Itachi venir se placer juste devant moi avec un regard anxieux. Je le regardai avec mon air naturellement blaser et lui demande ce qu'il me veut. Il fini par me dire finalement :

-Sasuke, que fait-on? Il nous ait impossible de retrouver notre chemin dans cette foret pleine d'animaux sauvages qui veulent notre chaire à diner et Naruto c'est casser une jambe, il n'est donc pas en états pour voyager.

Je soufflais de découragement.

-C'est toi l'ainé, Itachi. C'est donc a toi de trouver une solution.

-Vraiment.

-Mais oui.

-Très bien, j'y vais.

Je ne pouvais pas crois ce qui venais de ce passer. Mon frère était devenu complètement idiot, et soumis qui plus est. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter… un peu plus tard. Bon, je décidai de me lever et d'aller voir comment allait Naruto. Pas que je voulais réellement le savoir, je suis juste un peu curieux.

-Comment tu vas, Naruto?

-Pas trop mal.

-Hum, je t'ai connu plus bavard.

C'est vrais quoi, il est super silencieux depuis qu'on est arrivé. Ca fait presque peur.

-Je suis désolé!

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse, Naruto.

-Bah, a cause de moi, tu a dut me porter jusqu'ici.

Ma parole, il s'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais cru son possible. Soudain, la peur m'envahit. Naruto à changer, Itachi a changé, Deidara…? Je me retournai vers lui, laissa Naruto en plan, même si celui-ci je s'en formalisai pas pour une fois. J'allai vers Deidara. Celui-ci me vit venir.

-Tiens, tiens, Uchiwa qui se ramène. Dis, ta quelque chose à me dire.

-Euh, oui, mais je ne me souviens plus.

-Tss, Baka.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN BAKA, TEME

Euh, je crois que quelque cloche. Itachi se prends pour Deidara, Naruto est une copie de mon frère, je parle comme Naruto et Deidara me fait penser a… moi! Définitivement, il est grand temps que l'on parte d'ici ou je vais vire complètement fou, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Hors de question que l'on passe encore une nuit dans cette foret. J'allai vers l'entré et poussa la grosse roche. Mon frère voulu m'en empêcher, mais je le poussa et fini pas l'enlever au complet. Aucune trace du loup et le soleil était à son beau fixe.

-Bon, on peut y aller, aucune trace du loup.

-Et Naruto? Fit Deidara.

Le grand blond ne me regardait même pas. Tss, quel arrogant.

-Tu pourrais le porter, c'est TON ami après tout.

-Je sais.

Deidara descendis de la grotte en commença à marcher. Non mais quel s****** Et hors de question que je le laisser a Itachi, de tout façon, Il est déjà partit en gambadant vers Deidara. Et Naruto qui arrive en boita.

-Bon, il faut croire que c'est toi qui va devoir m'aider. Désoler.

Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

- Bien, amène-toi, fis-je avec le sourire.

Je ne suis vraiment pas bien du tout. Je mis Naruto sur mon dos et je me mis à marcher tranquillement. Je rejoignis les autres en un rien de temps, et je fini par poser LA question.

-Bon, par ou on va?

-Par la, dit Deidara.

-Ca j'avais compris. Mais y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui sait ou se trouve le camp?

-Ben, fit Naruto, hier, j'ai laissé tomber des carottes par terre en pensant qu'un renard finirait par apparaitre. Je supposer qu'elles sont encore la.

J'en fus bouche bée. Il savait utiliser sont cerveau parfois.

-Tu m'épate Naruto, c»'est vraiment bien jouer. On a qu'à retrouver la dernière carotte et suivre le chemin, fis-je.

-J'AI TROUVER LA CAROTTE!

Itachi, tout content, sautillais sur place.

-Bien jouer Itachi. On va pouvoir rentré maintenant, dis-je joyeusement.

Nous suivîmes les carottes pendant quelques heures. 5 pour êtres exacte. Pas une seule fois Naruto ne c'est plaint, normal puisque c'est moi qui avait mal aux jambes. Nous dimes faire plusieurs pause, et toute a cause de moi. C'est que c'est dur et l'autre que c'est endormit sur mon épaule. Et vous ne connaisse pas la meilleure. Itachi a voulez chanter. Et je l'ai suivit.

-AH comme le monde est petit…Fit Itachi.

-Ah comme le monde est petit…Fis-je.

-AH comme le monde est petit, tout petit, petit…Fit-on ensemble.

-MAIS VOUS ALLER LA FERMER.

-Mais c'est pour passer le temps, Deidara. Aller, chante avec nous, fit-Itachi.

-J'EN AI MARRE.

-Tss, t'es pas marrant.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, Baka.

-Je ne suis pas un Baka, Teme.

Ensuite, le voyage se passa sous silence. Soudain, terreur, plus de carotte. A la place, juste devant nous, un gentil petit lapin était justement en train de grignoter un petit morceau de carotte. Nous étions perdus… à nouveau. Naruto s'agita sur mes épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui a?

-Un animal a grignoté les carottes.

- Un renard, fit-il endormit.

-Non, un lapin.

-Oh.

Et il se rendormit.

Une voix retenti, et il me semblait la connaitre.

-Lapinou, Lapinou…

C'était Sasori. Notre sauveur. Des qu'il nous vit, il couru vers nous.

-Bon sang, vous étiez ou, on vous a cherché partout.

-Pas assez apparemment, fît Deidara. Ou est le camp?

-Euh, tout droit.

Sur ce, Deidara partit tout droit.

-Dis Sasori, il y aura des ramen pour souper?

-Euh, pour la première classe, oui.

-YOUPIII!

Itachi partit tout droit.

Je vis le regard de Sasori charger d'incompréhension. Il me demanda.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tout les deux?

-Rien, ils sont tout à fait normaux.

Mais qu'est qu'il a lui. On n'a rien d'anormal. Je suivis les deux autres en regardant suspicieusement Sasori.

***POV SASORI***

Ca, C'est vraiment trop bizarre!

*** FIN POV***

***POV IRUKA***

Je continuai à marcher, pensant que c'était le chemin du camp. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit noir. Le peur m'envahit soudain. Les gamins se sont surement perdus aussi. S'ils leur arrivaient quoi que ce soit, tout serait de ma faute.

Sur cette penser, je me mis à courir afin de les trouver. La noirceur gagnait du terrain et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mon pied glissa et je tombai à la renverse. Je déboulai rapidement et je fini par atterrir bien plus loin en bas. La douleur était si intense et je fini par m'évanouir. La dernière chose que j'entendis, fut le hurlement des loups.

***FIN POV***

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE


	5. Chapter 5 : Changement d'air partie 2

_**Changements D'air: partie 2**_

* * *

Alors que les 5 arrivèrent au camp, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Sasori ne se faisait pas à l'idée que Deidara le boudait, qu'Itachi lui faisait la conversation et que sasuke avait un gros sourire. Pour Naruto, le professeur n'arrivait pas à voir la gravitée de la situation parce que celui-ci ne disait pas un mot.

Kakashi, dès qu'il les vit, il se rua vers eux, l'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Sasori s'approcha de lui et souffla dans sont oreille:

-Je crois qu'ils ont choppé une maladie grave, ils sont tous malade!

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu verras.

Et Sasori de mit à rire démoniaquement, ce qui fit peur à Kakashi.

-Yo, les jeunes.

Deidara passa sans se préoccuper de lui. Il réussit à attraper Itachi par l'épaule, bien que celui-ci se débattait férocement.

-Où est Iruka?

-JE VEUX MANGER MES RAMENS!

Il eut un temps de silence ou le brun put s'échapper du bras de fer de Kakashi. L'homme, trop sonné pour réagir, fut sortit de sa torpeur par Sasuke qui lui dit:

-Il s'est perdu dans la forêt, il faut aller le chercher!

-Très bien, tu viens avec moi?

-Non, j'ai trop faim. Bonne chance!

Sur ce, il partit avec un Naruto dans les bras qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Alors que l'homme allait partir à la recherche de la demoiselle en détresse, Sasuke lui dit sans se retourner:

- Et si tu touche à un cheveux de Iruka-sensei, je te tuerais!(NDAS: Rappelez-vous les paroles de Naruto lorsque Mizuki voulais tuer Iruka)

Kakashi déglutis difficilement en pensant que Sasori avait raison, et sortant de la bouche de Sasuke, ça glaçais encore plus le sang.

L'argenté prit le chemin de la forêt. Il le chercha pendant des heures. Son ventre criait famine, mais heureusement qu'il avait fait des provisions de barres céréaliers au noix de coco.

La nuit commençais à tomber et lorsqu'il voulu retourner au camp, il prit du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il c'était perdu lui aussi.

-Mah, je ne suis qu'un homme après tous, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un ninja et que je savais retrouver mon chemin grâce à mon chakra.

Il continua à marcher même lorsque l'obscurité fut complète. Mais, le cri d'un loup se fit entendre, il se mit a courir afin de trouver un abri. Il cria le nom d'Iruka. À un moment donnée, il cru l'entendre. Il s'arrêta net et cria de nouveau le nom de l'autre professeur. Il fut surpris d'entendre une réponse. Il recommença et lorqu'Iruka répondit, il sut ou il était... En dessous de lui, mais ce que Kakashi ne savait pas, à cause de l'obscurité, c'est qu'il y avait l'énorme trou dans lequel était tombé Iruka plus tôt.

-Iruka, ou es-tu ?

-En bas. Je suis tombé.

-En bas?

Ne comprenant pas, Kakashi fit un pas. Ce pas était de trop. Il glissa lui aussi dans le trou, se retrouvant devant un Iruka complètement sidéré.

-Tu parle d'un prince charmant.

-Roh, ca va! Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Maintenant nous sommes tout les deux coincer ici.

-On va sûrement trouver une solution. AIE!

-Vous avez mal quelque part, Kakashi?

-Oui, je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville en tombant.

-Moi, je me suis cassé la jambe. Je n'arrive même plus a la bouger.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre les secoures, fit Kakashi en riant honteusement.

-Oui,répliqua Iruka d'un ton un peu lassé.

-Mah, au moins, tu n'es plus seul, Iruka-chan.

-J'aurais préféré...

-Pardon?

-J'ai rien dit.

-Hum...

Il eut un long silence ou aucun des deux homme ne parla. Kakashi se sentait terriblement gêner d'être dans cette situation. En voulant l'aider, il s'était mis dans une situation gênante. Il ne marquerais pas des pointe avec lui avec ca, c'était sur!

Iruka, par contre, était heureux. Kakashi lui apportais de la compagnie et il avait moins peur, bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Il avait eut terriblement peur lorsqu'il s'étais réveiller quelques heures plutôt, seul et blesser. Bien sur qu'il avait essayer de sortir du trou, mais il était trop haut et il n'y arrivais pas avec ca jambe cassé. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Kakashi, il avait entrevu un espoir. Maintenant... il ne leur reste lus qu'a attendre.

-Dites? Vous avez quelques chose a manger?

-Oui, bien sur.

Kakashi lui donna une de ses barre de céréales.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Ca ira, merci.

Apres avoir manger, Iruka lui demanda.

-Vous avec un cellulaire sur vous.

-Non, je nais pas ce genre de truc.

-Une lampe torche alors?

-Je ne pensait pas vous chercher si longtemps!

-Depuis quand exactement?

-Ce matin.

-Vraiment.

Kakashi pensa alors que tout n'étais pas perdu. Il suffisait juste de l'impressionner.

-Pourquoi Naruto n'est pas avec toi. Est-il perdu aussi. D'habitude, il s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

-Il est revenu ce matin. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Mah, c'est un grand garçon! Et si on parlais de nous.

-Nous?

-Nous sommes seuls. C'est un bon endroit pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-C'est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons a peine.

-On pourrais jouer a des jeux. Ca ferais passer le temps.

Iruka, malgré sa douleur, devint très enthousiaste.

-J'adore jouer.

-Moi aussi, cela est très agréable, dit-il avec un étrange sourire.

Iruka ne vit rien. Kakashi s'approcha de lui, très près.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je joue.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas expliquer le jeu.

-Normal, puisqu'il n'y en a pas. Ferme les yeux!

- tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait déjà assez noir comme ca.

-C'est juste pour l'ambiance.

-Quel ambiance.

Kakashi se demandais s'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. soudait, il eut une idée.

-Je ne sais toujours pas si tu est une fille ou un garçon.

-Ah non ne revenez pas la dessus!

-Mais je veux savoir!

-Dites plutôt que vous êtes un pervers.

Ah, il a enfin compris, pensa Kakashi.

-Non, c'est non.

-Dite plutôt que vous avez la trouille.

-Je n'ai pas la trouille.

-Allez, il fait noir, vous ne craigniez rien.

-Bien justement, il fait noir, il me sert a rien de vous le faire savoir.

-Je n'aurai qu'a toucher.

Iruka étais gêner. Bien que cet homme mystérieux n'était qu'un sale pervers, il se sentais comme attiré par lui. Mais Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour le laisser le tripoter.

-Je... Je refuse.

-Mah, pourquoi?

-On se connais a peine.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est un bon moment pour apprendre.

-Mais pas de cette façon.

-Aller, fait pas ta farouche, mademoiselle.

Kakashi attrapa Iruka pour l'embrasser farouchement. Le brun ne se laissa pas faire et gifla l'autre homme.

-J'ai dit, pas de cette façon, imbécile!

-Ho, euh... d'accord.

Kakashi ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, il se souvenu de quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans un de ses libre.

-Tu sais, j'avais tellement envie d'être avec toi.

Iruka le regarde suspicieux, mais ne dit rien.

-Je crois que des le moment ou j'ai poser le regard sur toi, tout mon corps s'est enflammer. Ca ne m'est jamais arriver avant.

-Ouais,c'est ce qu'ils dise tous avant d'avoir se qu'ils veulent.

-Non, je te jure que je ne suis pas comme sa. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Malheureusement, tous ceux qui auraient pu parler en ma faveur sont mort mais, je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon.

-Que voulez vous dire par " ils sont tous mort"?

-Ma famille et mes amis ont tous été tuer dans une explosion. Miraculeusement, je suis le seul qui ai survécu. Apres j'ai mal tournée et je suis aller croupir dans la pire des prison. Quand on m'a libéré, je ne croyais plus a rien. Je n'ai jamais aimé d'amour. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Vous avez du vous sentir très seul!

-Tu sais, on s'y fait...

-Moi, je ne m'y sais jamais fait. Etre seul est la pire des souffrance. Se lever le matin et être seul et s'endormir et être seul. Mes parents ont été assassiner. J'aurais du mourir aussi, mais les policier sont arriver avant. J'avais 14 ans. Il n'y a pas un jours ou je regrette de ne pas leur avoir dit que je les aimaient avant qu'ils ne partent.

-Je suis sur qu'ils le savaient déjà. Les parents savent ce genre de chose.

Iruka essuyait ses larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de l'autre professeur. Kakashi en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la fine taille d'Iruka.

-Je n'aurais jamais penser que quelqu'un puisse partager ma peine, fit Iruka, au bout d'un moment.

-Finalement, nous nous ressemblons peut-être plus que tu le croyais.

Iruka releva la tête et, prit d'une pulsion soudaine, place ses lèvres sur celle de Kakashi. Il les retira aussitôt, comme s'il elles étaient en feu. Comme pour le soulager, Kakashi les enveloppa des sienne doucement. Iruka se figea mais il fut parcouru d'un frison d'excitation.

Kakashi approfondi le baiser et il s'embrassèrent longuement, ne se séparent que pour se réapprovisionner en air pure.

-Je crois que je t'aime Kakashi. Même si cela est absurde d'aimer ainsi quelqu'un alors que l'on ne le connais pas.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si absurde que ce, puisque je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Alors que leur lèvre allaient se toucher a nouveau, un faisceau de lumière les aveugla et une voix criarde mais grave les interrompit

-JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE SI TU LE TOUCHAIT, JE TE TUERAIS!

Fin de la deuxième partie.


	6. Chapter 6:Révélation choc

Chapitre 6

Iruka releva la tête et, prit d'une pulsion soudaine, plaça ses lèvres sur celle de Kakashi. Il les retira aussitôt, comme si elles étaient en feu. Comme pour le soulager, Kakashi l'ai enveloppa des siennes doucement. Iruka se figea et fut parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation.

Kakashi approfondit le baiser et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, ne se séparent que pour se réapprovisionner en air pure.

-Je crois que je t'aime Kakashi. Même si cela est absurde d'aimer ainsi quelqu'un alors que l'on ne le connaît pas.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si absurde que ce, puisque je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Alors que leur lèvre allaient se toucher à nouveau, un faisceau de lumière les aveugla et une voix criarde mais grave les interrompit

-JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE SI TU LE TOUCHAIS, JE TE TUERAIS!

Kakashi releva la tête et, surpris, trouve Sasuke, les mains sur les hanches et le regard furieux. Kakashi, subtilement, se détacha de l'autre en voyant les autres arriver derrière le brun. Iruka, le rouge aux joues, toussota et dit :

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Sasuke, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Je vais bien maintenant.

-UN PLAT… UN PLAT… Je me suis inquiéter pour vous et quand je vous retrouve, il vous agresse. Il va le payer…

-Mais non Sasuke… Sasuke, tu vas bien. Ou est Naruto?

-Je suis la.

L e blond sortit de derrière le brun hystérique et le salua de la main. Iruka sourit et dit a son protéger.

-Naruto, je sais que tu t'es inquiéter mais je vais bien maintenant.

-Normal, on vous a retrouvé.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-Je m'excuse, mais JE l'AI retrouver.

-Ouais, et regarder ce que ça l'a donné, cria Sasuke. On doit vous repêcher maintenant!

-Ouais, il a raison, fit Deidara froidement. Tu parle d'un sauveteur.

-Ne sois pas si méchant Deidara, lâcha doucement Itachi, Il a fait de son mieux.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas tout s'il veut combler Iruka maintenant. On voit déjà ce que ca va donner, ricana Sasori.

-Ouais, on va encore devoir lui donner un coup de main, renchérit Kiba qui se mêlait à la conversation.

Kakashi et Iruka les regardèrent bizarrement, choqué de leurs propos. Iruka, rougissant, demanda :

-Euh… vous allez bien vous 4… On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de changer chez vous.

-Changé… Ils sont complètement Barjo! s'écria Kakashi.

-Ah, ca, rigola Kiba, c'est choquant au début, mais ensuite c'est marrant et puis on s'y fait à la longue.

-Donc, on vous sort de la qu'on puisse terminer de manger nos ramen, fit joyeusement Itachi.

-OH… MON… DIEU!, fit Iruka… avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Kakashi penaud, mais content.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais y-t-il quelqu'un qui à emmené une corde?

-Mais oui, pour qui tu me prends, fit Naruto en brandissant une corde au bout de son bras.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sasori porta fièrement l'ex détenu car celui-ci c'était fouler la cheville. Itachi, quant à lui, avait l'ultime honneur de gambader avec Iruka sur le dos.

-C'est moi qui à Iruka ce n'est pas vous!, dit Itachi en pointant du doigt son petit frère et Kakashi.

-Tu es mieux d'y faire attention, Itachi, ou tu auras à faire à moi!

Kakashi préféra ne rien ajouter afin de ne pas se mettre les pieds sur un terrain glissant. Le voyage se passa dans un silence presque parfait, excepté Itachi et Sasuke qui s'insultait mutuellement. Bref, la normal.

Une fois de retour au camp, ils emmenaient les blessés dans le chalet des professeurs ou ils partagèrent comme par hasard le même étage. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Sasuke jeta un dernier regard noir à Kakashi puis, ils partirent tous.

Une fois seul dans la froideur de la chambre, bien que sa jambe lui faisait mal, il décida de se hisser hors de son lit afin d'aller rendre visite à Iruka.

Une fois dans la chambre, il regarda le brun dormir avant de se glisser dans le lit et s'endormit à ses cotés.

Sasuke entra, fourbu dans le dortoir de la classe une. Il alla se coucha dans le lit de Naruto tandis qu'Itachi pris la place juste en face dans celui de Deidara. Les autres de la classe les regardèrent bizarrement avant de s'endormir comme si de rien n'était sauf pour Kiba qui gloussa de rire.

-On va bien rire.

Et il s'endormi tranquillement, ne se doutant point de ce qui ce trafiquèrent dans l'autre dortoir.

Naruto et Deidara pénétraient dans la chambre ou les garçons étaient en train de vêtir leurs pyjamas.

-Dis Deidara? Demanda Kankuro

-Hn.

-Que faites vous ici, Toi et Naruto?

-Bah, on vient dormir, Uh.

-Ouais, Kankuro. On vient dormir, comme d'habitude.

-Oui, mais d'habitude, vous dormez… de l'autre coté.

-Un, qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut pas entendre…

Suite à ces mots, les deux blonds se couchèrent d'un même mouvement, sans un regard pour les autres.

La nuit commença agréable. Mais au petit matin, tous furent réveillé par un cri pousser l'unisson par 4 garçons :

-Arrrhhh! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA?

Suivit d'un autre de la part d'un professeur:

-ARRRGGGG… MAIS OTEZ VOS SALE PATTES VIEUX PERVERS…!

Un peu plus tard, une fois que tous furent remis de ce réveil brutal, ils étaient rassemblés dans le réfectoire. C'est dans un brouhaha tumultueux que l'échange ce produit… enfin si on veut!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit, teme?

-Abruti, toi, que faisais-tu dans MON lit?

-je t'ai posé la question en premier… alors tu vas répondre!

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Dobe.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!

-Naruto calme toi… ca ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec Uchiwa… J'ai moi-même tenté l'expérience ce matin avec Itachi, mais il est aussi borné qu'une belette, fit doucement Deidara

Après qu'il eut prononcé ces mots un léger raclement de gorge ce fit entendre derrière le grand blond. Celui-ci ce retourna et ce figea net :

-Itachi…

-C'est qui la belette?

Itachi vint pour empoignez Deidara, mais quelqu'un le gifla et répondit d'une voix grave :

-Pas touche à mon ange…

Itachi regarda Sasori avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Mais ce que le professeur fit surpris tout le monde dans la salle. Sasori se tourna vers Deidara et le pris dans ses bras. Le blond, ne saisissant pas ce qui ce passait, ne réagit pas. Il ne réagit pas plus lors qu'il sentit les lèvres chaude et sensuelle du roux venir se déposer tendrement sur ces lèvres entrouverte. Il s'en suivi d'un baiser si torride qu'ils en vinrent à oublier tout ce qui ce passait autour d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque que Deidara gémit de plaisir qu'Itachi réagit.

-QUOI… Bordel tu es gay!… Tu es encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais.

-Que veux-tu dire Uchiwa. Toi qui n'aime personne, comment peux-tu me juger.

-Tu sauras que moi aussi je suis très amoureux de quelqu'un…

Après ces paroles, il rougit légèrement. Naturellement tous voulais savoir de qui il parlait. Il laissait planer un long silence sur la salle... qui fut brisé par Naruto :

-Mais allez! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous le dire, Frère du teme.

-Laisse Naruto, il nous baratine des conneries comme d'habitude, continua Deidara.

-Mais non! Je…, commençai Itachi… j'aime… je suis amoureux… DE MOI!

Tous le monde se mit à rire se qui froissa Itachi qui partit en courant. Naruto reprenant ces esprits en premier pour une fois, il se tourna vers son frère de cœur, Deidara :

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay!

-Moi non plus…

-Je suis tellement content pour toi, mon frère… ALLEZ DANS MES BRAS!

Et ils se sautèrent dans les bras en pleurant et en riant de joie.

Dans la salle, Kiba, ému, frappait des mains suivi de Lee pour signaler leur accord, Hinata, sous le choc, serrait un Neji en larmes dans ses bras, Ino filmait la scène pendant que Sakura les bombardait de photos. Choji mangeait, comme d'habitude… quand aux autres, ils regardent la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Puis, Gaara s'approcha des deux blonds et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il leva vers lui un regard rempli d'incertitudes que Naruto fit taire avec un de ses resplendissants sourires.

-Euh…

-Oui, Gaara?

-Je voudrai te dire quelque chose… enfin je n'y arrive pas… alors je vais moi aussi te le montrer…

Alors qu'il s'approcha lentement des lèvres du blond, Le roux sentis une pression sur sa poitrine qui le repoussa. Ensuite, une voix forte se fit entendre :

-N'Y PENSE MEME PAS! NARUTO EST À MOI.

Pour la deuxième fois, tout le monde resta sans voix… Sasuke venais de parler, et indirectement, d'avouer son amour pour le blond.

-SASUKE!, s'exclama Naruto.

Celui-ci s'approcha du brun et le gifla fortement, puis, il se mit a pleuré.

-Sasuke… tu es... tellement idiot…

Sasuke sous le choc de sa révélation resta planté la comme un idiot. Quand à Naruto il continua sur sa lancer.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, sale Teme! MAIS, TU AURAS PU TROUVER MIEUX COMME DÉCLARATION!

Sasuke le fit taire en l'embrassant. Gaara en pleur, se précipita dans les bars de sa sœur qui tentait d'éloigner un Shikamaru flemmard de son épaule pour prendre son petit frère dans ses bras et le consoler.

Une fois que le baiser fut terminé, Deidara se planta devant un Naruto en extase :

-Tu vois, toi aussi tu as trouvé quelqu'un a aimé… Même si c'est un Uchiwa… DANS MES BRAS!

Et ils se serraient encore une fois dans les pleures et la joie.

C'est ainsi que Iruka et Kakashi trouvèrent les jeunes en entra dans la pièce. Médusé, les deux adultes regardèrent la scène, puis finalement Iruka fini par demander :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Kakashi sourit imperceptiblement et dit :

-Ils s'aiment aussi fort que nous…

La classe 1 est le groupe à Iruka, tandis que la classe 2 est le groupe de Kakashi.

Merci à vous tous pour la patience dont vous avez fais preuve. Nous somme ravie de reprendre notre fic après de long mois d'absence.

Nous espérons que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que vous continuerez à nous suivre, car c'est loin d'être terminer ;)

SariinaTsuki et AkuriAtsuki


End file.
